Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest
For a category containing films that were entries to THAC, see Category:Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest brickfilms |Location = |Years Active = 2005 - present |Duration = 24 hours |imagewidth = 250}} The Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest, commonly abbreviated to THAC, is an annual brickfilming contest that lasts for exactly 24 hours. With the exception of music production, all writing, recording, animating, editing and submitting has to be done within the time limit of 24 hours. Originally hosted on Brickfilms.com, THAC is now hosted on and officially run by the website Bricks In Motion. The contest was conceived by David West and has been run by various individuals since 2005. The next THAC will be run by Nathan Wells.THAC XII Announcement Thread The First THAC The first THAC was held on Brickfilms.com by David West from 12 noon GMT on August 27th, 2005 to 12 noon GMT on August 28th 2005Announcement of First THAC, though the contest started half an hour late after David's alarm 'failed to go off'.THAC Starts Now Brickfilms.com Thread * Theme: General * Mod Element: The letter "N" The only method of submission was emailing a maximum of 3mb per minute film at 320 x 240 resolution or less. This is the only THAC that had no option to submit via YouTube, since YouTube had not been publicly released yet. 22 of the films entered successfully followed the rules and qualifiedJudging of the first THAC and they were judged by ballot in 4 separate categories: Animation, Cinematography, Sound Design, and Story. Judges, Entrants and Audiences could submit their top ten films in each category. Most of the prizes were provided by Nick Maniatis, and the judges were David West, James Morr, Brendan Henry, Robinson Wood, and "Watson Films"THAC Awards Chat Top Five Judges Choice # ''His Master's Plan'''' ''- by Stefan van ZwamYouTube Video - His Master's Plan # No News is Good News ''- by Dave Wardell # ''The Evilness Begins- by Roland SzentesiThe Evilness Begins Brickfilms.com Thread # A Quiet Evening ''- by "Brickbrock"Brickbrock's Website on Internet Archive # ''Speak ''- by Rachel DewYouTube Video - Speak Top Five Entrants Choice # [[His Master's Plan|''His Master's Plan]] - by Stefan van ZwamYouTube Video - His Master's Plan # No News is Good News - by Dave Wardell # A Quiet Evening - by "Brickbrock"Brickbrock's Website on Internet Archive # The Evilness Begins ''- by Roland SzentesiThe Evilness Begins Brickfilms.com Thread # ''Speak - by Rachel DewYouTube Video - Speak There were insufficient ballots cast by the audience to determine a ranking for the audience choice prize. It was decided that the Audience Choice prize would be awarded to the 4th place finisher in the Entrants Choice Awards (Roland Szentesi).Winners of the first THAC THAC 2 THAC2 was run by David West and began at 12 noon GMT on August 19th, 2006.THAC2 Launch Thread The judges were David West, Brendan Henry, and "Watson Films". James Morr also submitted a ballot that was rejected for being incomplete.THAC2 results chat transcript * Theme: The End * Mod Element: The letter "E" Top Five Judges Choice''THAC2 Results Thread'' # Melodramedy ''- by Robinson Wood # ''Negotiations ''- by Judah Frank and Joseph Frank # ''Spoilerz! ''- by Nathan Wells # ''Back to School Nightmare ''- by Zach Macias # ''The Chronicles of Time - by Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz Top Five Entrants ChoiceTHAC2 Results Thread # Negotiations - by Judah Frank and Joseph Frank # Back to School Nightmare - by Zach Macias # Melodramedy - by Robinson Wood # Spoilerz! - by Nathan Wells # The Chronicles of Time by Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz THAC 3 THAC 3 was run by David West. This contest introduced the concept of two mod elements: color and letter. THAC 4 began on August 4, 2007 at 12:00 Noon GMTTHAC3 Launch Thread. Because of a lack of judges, David West elected to use the Entrant's Choice ballots to determine the Judge's Choice, and Joshua Leasure would determine the single Entrant's Choice winner: Philip Heinrich, for The Pepperonis (who received a Bricksfilms.com DVD).THAC3 Results Thread * Theme: What Really Happened * Letter Mod Element: "K" * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a green piece Top Five # A Night at the Pier - by Chris Boyer # ''The Pepperonis'' - by Philip Heinrich # ''Flashbacks'' - by Nathan Wells # Arthur's Legacy - by Zach Macias # ''Abduction'' - by Jonathan Vaughan THAC 4 THAC4 was hosted by David West, and is the last time he hosted. THAC4 also set the precedent of THAC taking place during winter break. THAC4 began on Saturday, December 29, 2007 at 12:00 Noon GMTTHAC4 Announcement Thread. 29 entries were received.THAC4 Launch Thread * Theme: Giving * Letter Mod Element: "P" * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a green piece Top FiveTHAC4 Results Thread # Unsound - by Nathan Wells # The Season of Giving - by Zach Macias # ''Abduction 2'' - by Jonathan Vaughan # The Gift from the Future - by Nikolas JaegerThe Gift from the Future Discussion Thread # The Ice - by Brendan HenryThe Ice Discussion Thread THAC 5 THAC 5 was the first THAC not hosted by David West or on Brickfilms.com. Instead, THAC 5 was hosted by Scott "Uncle_Cheesedog" Loeppky on ilovebrickfilming.com (later to be renamed Bricks In Motion) on April 5th and 12th 2008 . THAC 5 was technically two THAC contests that were held a week apart. When THAC 5 was announced just a few days before it was to take place, many users complained that they hadn't been given enough noticeInternet Archive of ilovebrickfilming.com THAC5 Thread. THAC 5A received 19 entriesTHAC 5A Launch Thread. THAC5b, considered to be the officially THAC 5, recieved 38Cashman on YouTube or 40 entriesTHAC5 Rewards Thread, including the entries from THAC 5A. They were judged as one single contest. THAC 5A * Theme: Misunderstanding * Letter Mod Element: "V" * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a blue piece THAC 5BTHAC 5B Launch Thread * Theme: Intervention * Letter Mod Element: "X" * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a red piece Top Five #''Cashman'' - by Philip Heinrich #''Narrow Escape -'' by Nikolas Jaeger #''Leo'' - by Jeremy Wisoff #''The Incident in the Alley'' - by Ryan Boyle & Jason Boyle #''Happy Together'' - by Thomas Missault THAC 6 THAC 6 was hosted by Stevie Collins. From this point forward, all future THACs would he held on Bricks in Motion.THAC6 Launch Thread The judges were Philip Heinrich, Dustin Finstrom, Jordan Harris and Evan Linsey. Beginning with this contest, only the top three entries were emphasized. There were 67 entries. * Theme: New * Letter Mod Element: "A" * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a yellow piece Top ThreeTHAC6 Results Thread # Winner - by Brendan Krick # ''Weed Cops'' - by Nikolas Jaeger # Abduction 3 - by Jonathan Vaughan THAC 7 THAC 7 was hosted by Evan "Cheshire" Linsey. This was the first THAC that was officially sponsored by Bricks in MotionTHAC7 Announcement Thread. The judges were Philip Heinrich, Zach Macias, Bert Loos, and Randy Yard.THAC7 Results Thread * Theme: UnexpectedTHAC7 Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: "S" * Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a yellow piece Top Three # Sssssss. - by James Morr # Expect This - by Jordan Johnson # Robot Hunter - by Jordan Harris THAC 8 THAC 8 was hosted by Dylan Woodley. It started on 12 noon GMT on December 18, 2010. 3 coupon prizes were provided by Brick-A-Thon, a Bricklink storeTHAC8 Announcement Thread. Judges were Dylan Woodley, Aaron Bulger, and Randy Yard.THAC8 Results Thread * Theme: AmbitionTHAC8 Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: "M" * Color Mod Element: Red piece connected to a green piece Top Three # Love's Labour - by Legoander # LEGO VS. - by namchild # Elmore - by Jonathan Vaughan THAC 9 THAC 9 was hosted by Evan Linsey. * Theme: NoneTHAC9 Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: "L" * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a blue piece Top ThreeTHAC9 Results Thread # The Amazing Cashman - by Philip Heinrich # Black and Blue - by Stephen BurchellSuperbAnimationStudios' BiM profile # Green Eye - by Jonathan Vaughan THAC X THAC X was hosted by Harry Bossert. * Theme: A Grand UnveilingTHAC X Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: "M" * Color Mod Element: White piece connected to a grey piece Top ThreeTHAC X Results Thread # Le Special - by Thomas Evans # STEAM - by Christian Colglazier # Hidden - by Spencer Olson THAC 11 THAC 11 was hosted by Harry Bossert. It received a total of 78 entries.THAC 11 Results Thread * Theme: A Mistaken IdentityTHAC 11 Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: "T" * Color Mod Element: Grey piece connected to a red piece Top ThreeTHAC 11 Results Thread # The Supervisor - by "Legoander" # The Police Delivery - by Thomas Evans # No Crawme Steals Christmas - by Sean Warton THAC XII THAC XII was hosted by Nathan Wells on January 3, 2015. * Theme: A Fresh StartTHACXII Launch Thread * Letter Mod Element: '''"N" * '''Color Mod Element: Black piece connected to a blue piece Top Three # TBD # TBD # TBD References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions